


Calamity

by FireflyAffair



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyAffair/pseuds/FireflyAffair
Summary: Sesshouarmu: Demon King of Tokyo who always gets what he wants. Kagome: tired little med student with a penchant for getting into trouble. -[A story told through 100-word snippets]-





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new story. Yeah because I don't have two others I haven't touched in months. I'm an awful person. But I recently watched suicide squad, and was super inspired by Jared Leto's The Joker. I loved that lifestyle, and insanity. I wanted to portray it to my favorite cold-hearted demon. This might end up as shit, but hey, it's my shit.
> 
> Overall disclaimer: not mine. Ever.

-x-

Okay, so she admitted it.

Coming inside was a mistake. A huge mistake.

But so were the four cosmos she had all but inhaled.

Calamity. Even the nightclubs name warned her this was a completely stupid idea. She should have listened.

I'm fucked.

She bit the inside of her cheek, tasting the iron tang of drawn blood. Her hand was wet and stinging from the slap and her fifth drink she dumped on him. But really, what was he expecting after he grabbed her ass and breathed into her ear when she said no?

Oh, but if looks could kill…

-x-


	2. Our Demon King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two. I'm going to be alternating between Kagome's perspective and Sesshoumaru's. To keep it fresh and keep me on my toes. I may throw in someone else's perspective later on too. Depending on where I get with this.

-x-

He was Lord.

He was  _King_.

_Sesshoumaru._

His name alone made the idiots beneath him shiver in fear.

The reigning King of the  _Dog Demons Syndicate_. A gathering of lesser demons than him who wanted protection, who wanted strength, who wanted his favor.

Every whim, wish, and want he had was bowed to. No one dared say no to him. Many of his underlings has their pinkies shaved down to nothing more than a little nub for their insolence. Others were killed without a second thought.

Right now, he wished for something different. Like that little doe-eyed girl across the bar.

-x-


	3. That Mouth Will Get You Into Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On with the show.
> 
> Word Count: 100

-x-

_Shit, shit, shit._

"Did you just fucking hit me, bitch?" He growled, brilliant blue eyes sending terrified shivers through her.

He reached out, grabbing at her neck with his clawed fingers. He punctured her skin, the warmth of her blood trickling down between her breasts, staining her white cocktail dress. She opened her mouth but a harder squeeze rendered her mute.

"You'll fucking regret that, you stupid bitch." Black spots danced at the corner of her eyes.

_And this is how I die._

Sharpened canines snapped at her face. "Do you  _know_  who I fucking am?"

_A giant fucking asshole._

_-x-_


End file.
